Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Power of Slugterra: Rozdział I, Sezon I
Początki Słabeuszy, Część I - Aaaaaaaaaaa!...... Krzyczał Raixo spadając do jeszcze nie znanego mu Świata, jak i pewnie reszta wybrańców. - Ała!.... Tak w ogóle... To gdzie ja jestem!? Powiedział Raixo z zaniepokojeniem. Lecz Raixo, przyglądając się nowemu Światu... Zauważył, że coś się porusza w krzakach. - Hmmm... ciekawe, co to może być? Oby nie jakiś Monster z horroru...bo nie ma gdzie uciec... mówiąc to, Raixo z odwagą podchodzi do Krzaków. - Aaa!... To jakiś ranny człowiek... Raixo, przstraszył się trochę, ale wiedział, że to nic groźnego. - Okej, tego się nie spodziewałem, że ktoś inny tu jest... No chyba, że to nie jest człowiek... Raixo skończywszy mówić usłyszał, że ten człowiek kaszle... - O! On jeszcze żyję! A no tak... Hej ty! Słyszysz mnie!? Powiedział Raixo. - Ekhe, Ekhe, Ekhe!... T-Tak... Kim jesteś? Powiedział, nieznajomy. - To ja powinienem cię o to spytać! Krzyknął Raixo. - Okej... Jestem Matthew Proust. Niektórzy mówią mi Mati. Powiedział Matthew. Nieznajomy człowiek. - A ty? Jak się nazywasz? Zapytał Matthew. - Ja mam na imię Vaoru! Nazwiska niestety nie powiem, ale mów mi Raixo. Przedstawił się Raixo. - A tak w ogóle, to chyba nie jesteś człowiekiem... Nikt nie przeżyłby takich ran! Powiedział Vaoru, jednocześnie się pytając kim jest Matthew. co spowodowało u Matthewa zamyślenie. - J-Ja... J-Jestem... Pół - Bogiem! Wykrzyczał, Matt ze strachem. - Yyyy... Aha! To tak przeżyłeś! Już wszystko jasne! Matthew, zdziwiony reakcją Raixo, chciał mu się przyjrzeć jak wygląda itd., i spojrzał... Vaoru był dość, średniego wzrostu, na oko wyglądał na 14 - 15 lat. Średnie blond włosy, grzywka na prawą stronę, oczy miał Morsko - Szare. A ubrany był w Czarno - Zieloną, rozpiętą bluzę z kapturem, a pod nią błękitna koszulka. Spodnie to były luźne, szare dresy i Czarno - Błękitne buty. - Heh, przyglądnałeś mi się? Zapytał Raixo. - Tak... Odpowiedział Matthew. - Tak w ogóle, czemu nie jesteś zdziwiony, że jestem Pół - Bogiem? Zapytał, Matthew. - A mam być? Już wystarczająco jest dziwne to, że jesteśmy w jakieś kolorowej krainie... Odparł, Raixo. - No może i tak... ale jak my się tu znaleźlismy? Zapytał powtórnie Matthew który rozglądając się po niej, i patrząc na małe stworzonka, które chodziły wokół. - a, bo ja wiem? Nie... a tym bardziej, że mamy tutaj jakieś potworki. Odpowiedział, kolejny raz Raixo. - A tak ogólnie to, może pomóc ci wstać?... Zapytał się Matthewa. - T-Ta z przyjemnością... Powiedział, znów Matthew. - Okej, jak jesteśmy w krainie z potworkami... to zbadajmy ję. Złapmy! Zaproponował Raixo. - Dobrze, ale mogą być agresywne! Mogą zranić! Zwrócił Matthew, uwagę Raixo'wi. - Może i masz rację ale... I tak jakiegoś złapię! Oburzył się, Raixo na Matthewa i poszedł złapać sobie jednego. - Ah... Czy on musi taki być!? Powiedział Matt sam do siebie. - Aj, chodź ty tu, mały parszywy Szary Skalniku! Mówił Raixo, do potworka, skalnego. - Ahh... Chyba jendak musi taki być. Powiedział, znów Matthew. Po Kilku minutach, Raixo jeszcze nic nie złapał, a nawet oberwał, od ognia, Przypalacza, kamieniem od Skalnika, i pobawił się trochę z Plamiastym... - Ehh... to nie możliwe! Chyba się poddaję! Krzyknął, ze zmęczeniem Raixo, przypatrywując się na Matthewa. - Nie mów tak! Patrz.... No, hej! potworku, chcesz ze mną pójść w przygody? Jestem pewien, ze szybko się zaprzyjaźnimy, i będziemy się świetnie dogadywać! Zapytał się Matthew, błękitnego, opancerzonego potworka. - *Hy, hy!* Odpowiedział, potworek. Matthew nie bardzo wiedział co powiedział ale, potworek mu wskoczył na ramię i się dowiedział, że się zgodził. - Widzisz? To wcale nie jest takie trudne tylko musisz się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić! Wytłumaczył Matthew. - O-ok Odpowiedział Raixo, zauważając jakie Matthew ma przyjazne serce. - Okej... O cześć niebieskie stworzon... Raixo, jeszcze nie dokonczył a potworek sam mu wszedł na ramię. - Jak przecudownie! Mam potworka! Ucieszył się Raixo, przypatrywując się na swoje małe, śliczne stworzonko. - Nazwę go... Flow! Powiedział Raixo, do Matthewa i do "Flowa" - Dobrze, ładne imię a ja swojego... Przebijak! Odparł Matthew. - No i świetnie, też ładne imię i mnie ciekawi jakie oni mają moce? Zapytał Raixo. - No mnie też. Powiedział Matthew. Kilka minut, Raixo i Matthew, śmiali się, bawili, i zastanawiali dlaczego tu są. Gdy nagle... - ...Witajcie! Widać, że pochodzicie z Ziemi, nie bójcie się, wszystko wam wytłumaczę. Powiedział, rozpędzony kolejny na tą chwilę nieznajomy. - Hę? Kim ty jesteś? I czemu jesteś... duchem!? Zapytał się Raixo, nieznajomego. - Jestem, duchem obrońcy tego świata, Slugterry! I nazywam się Eli Shane! Powiedział, Eli. - Aha! Coś ci się umarło... o ile już taki nie byłeś od zawsze... A tak w ogóle, twierdzisz, że ta kraina to Slugterra? Zapytał się Raixo. - Tak! To jest Slugterra! Kraina z małymi, przyjaznymi potworkami na które mówi się, Śluzaki! Odpowiedział, stanowczo Eli. - Ah tak! Już wszystko się składa w całość! Powiedział Matthew. - A mógł byś powiedzieć, jaki to "Śluzak" i jaki ma żywioł? Zapytał Raixo, Eli'a. - Tak, oczywiście! Jego gatunkowa nazwa to Tazerling, a jego żywioł to Elektryczność! Odpowiedział, wszystkowiedzący Eli. - Hmmm... Widać, że jesteś mądry! Więc jaki mój jest? Zapytał się też Matthew. - To jest Armashelt, a jego żywioł to Metal! Odpowiedział Eli, na kolejne pytanie. - Aha! To pozwala nam się z nimi bardziej porozumieć! Uświadomili sobie Matthew i Raixo. - Tak! A w ogóle jak wy, macie na imię? Tym razem zapytał sie Eli. - Ja nazywam się Vaoru, nazwiska nie wyjawię ale mówią mi Raixo. Odpowiedział pierwszy Raixo. - A ja jestem Matthew Proust, lecz niektórzy mówią mi Mati. Odpowiedział teraz Matthew. - Aha, ok! Nie chce nawet pytać jak się tu znaleźliście bo widać, że to dla was lekki szok. Uświadomił sobie Eli. - *Dźwięk wystrzeliwanego blastera * - Oh... Co to?... Zapytał się Raixo. - To jest zły dźwięk... (Chociaż, nie jest to dźwięk blastera, wystrzeliwanego Ghula (czyt. Gula) ) Powiedział i pomyślał Eli. - Okej, nie ma co tracić czasu poszukajcie, gdzieś jakiś gratów, najlepiej przypominających pistolet! Krzyknął szybko, Eli. - O-Ok Odpowiedzieli, obaj i zaczęli szukać... - Okej, znalazłem jakiegoś gruchota! Powiedział Matthew. - Ja też! Odpowiedział Raixo. - Dobrze, a teraz widzicie te niebieskie pojemniki w Blasterze? Bo tak ten pistolet się nazywa. Zapytał się obydwu. - Tak Odpowiedzieli. - Dobrze, te pojemniki to wnyki włóżcie tam swoje Śluzaki, i idzcie tam, skąd dobiega ten dźwięk. Rozkazał Eli. - Ok Powiedzieli równym głosem... Idąc tam zauważyli pewną dziewczynę, walczącą z jakimś typkiem. - (Hę?) Pomyślał sobię Matthew. Obaj się jej przyjrzeli... Miała długie, brązowe włosy, i brązowe oczy. Wyglądała na 15-16 lat. A ubrana była w czarną koszulkę i lekko poszarpane, ciemno granatowe dżinsy. Buty to były czarne Adidasy. A gdy sie jeszcze bardziej przyjrzeli, to zauważyli, że ma poniszczony Pink Blaster. - (Co to jest!?) Pomyśleli obydwoje, patrząc na tego drugiego... był to dość wysoki brunet, miał zielone oczy a na sobie miał coś w stylu żółto - czarnej zbroji i żółto - czarne leginsy, miał brązowe, ulizane włosy a najdziwniejsze były jego okulary z czerwonymi szkłami. - Hmmm... Cece! (czyt. Sisi) Wykrzyknął Eli. - Że kto? Zapytał, Raixo. - Cece, pewien "Ghulostrzelec" (czyt. Gulostrzelec) który, oszukuję w bitwach. Odparł Eli. - Aha... Powiedział, zamyślony Raixo, który nie wiedział co to Ghul. Gdy nagle niespodziewanie Cece strzela, takowym Ghulem, w kierunku dziewczyny. - Ahh... To te potwory, to pewnie Ghule! Obrzydlistwa! Wykrzyknął, przy tym samym próbując mu się przypatrzyć. Wyglądał... Dziwnie, miał krzywe, świecące zielone rogi, i tego samego koloru pazury i kolce przy pięściach jak i kły był umięśniony. a kolor jego skóry był czarno - bordowy. Jego oczy były... puste z czerwoną iskrą żądną nienawiści. Wielka rozszerzona paszcza bez dna. I lecąc zostawiał za sobą czarno - czerwoną smugę. - A-Ahhh.......! Wykrzyknęła z bólu dziewczyna która została trafiona tym "Ghule'm". - Raixo, nie obijajmy się, też w niego strzelmy! Wykrzyknął Matthew do zagubionego Raixo. - Eli, jak się naz.... Chciał zapytać Raixo, Lecz Eli poprzedził jego pytanie. - Grimmstone, zła wersja Rammstone'a. - Aha... Raixo, mówiąc to, Matthew wystrzelił swojego Przebijaka w kierunku Cece'go. - Co ty sobie, myślisz, celując do mnie! Krzyknął Cece, który powtórnie wystrzelił Grimmstone'a. Lecz Grimmstone w pełni sił powala, nawet nie przetransformowanego Przebijaka. - Czemu mój, przegrał!? Zapytał się ogólnie Matthew. - Chyba dlatego, że te graty nie strzelą z taką prędkością jak do transformacji czyli 100mph! Zaczął twierdzić Eli. - Ok, Mati! Idź zajmij się dziewczyną... A ja i mój Flow sobie z nim poradzimy! Bohatersko powiedział Raixo. - Okej, ty dziwny "Cece" chcesz oberwać, nie? Powiedział to z dumą Raixo, patrząc się lekko na Flopper'a obok. - Hahahaha!... Myślisz, że pokonasz ich? Są 2x silniejsi od tego twojego Tazerlinga! Odkrzyknął Cece. - Hmmm... ten w twoim blasterze wygląda znajomo! Raixo rozpoznał, trochę w nim Tazerling'a. - Dlatego, że to Amperling! Ghul Tazerlinga! Szybko wykrzyczał Eli, z oczekiwaniem ataku przez Raixo. - Okej idź, ty! Raixo szybko podniósł Flopper'a i go wystrzelił. Gdy Cece wystrzelił Amperling'a. - Co do...? Cece stał zamurowany, zdziwiony. Lecz szybko się otrząchnął. - Haha! Mam cię! wykrzyknął Raixo przechytrzając Cece'go szybko załadował, i wystrzelił Flowa!. (Hmm... Dobrze to przemyślał... Może to on będzie kolejnym Shane'm? Chociaż nie wiem, co ja sobie myślę...) Pomyślał Eli. - Ałć!... Wykrzyczał Cece, który oberwał prądem od Flowa, Raixo. - Jej!... Ale czadzior! Nie transformowałeś ale go powaliłeś!... Jestes niesamowity! Krzyczał Raixo, chwaląc swojego Śluzaka. - Hmmm... Jak się nazywasz, dziewczyno? Zapytał zarumieniony Matthew. - Nazywam się Alexandra, ale mów mi Alex. Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - A-Aha... ok, pomogę ci się podnieść, i zaprowadzę cię do reszty. Zaproponował, dalej zarumieniony Matthew. - Ok, ale czemu się rumienisz....? Zapytała dziewczyna. - B-bo... Nie wiem tak na prawdę może dlatego, że pierwszy raz mam kontakt z dziewczyną, oprócz moją siostrą? Odpowiedział, Matthew. - Aha... Zdziwiła się Alex. Podczas drogi Matthew i Alex powiedzieli coś o sobie. - Pierwszy raz się normalnie widzę z dziewczyną, bo jestem Pół - Bogiem i musiałem się ukrywać. Powiedział już ze spokojem Matthew. - Aha, a tak ogólnie mój pierwszy potworek tutaj, to Niebieski, który zamraża, i nazwałam go Snow. I ja też nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Powiedziała Alex. - Aha... To kim? Zapytał się Matthew. - Lwołaczką. Odpowiedziała, z pełnym luzem Alex. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że taka rasa istnieję. Zdziwił się Matthew. - A jednak istnieję. Odpowiedziała kolejny raz Alex. - Okej, jesteśmy. Powiedział zmęczony lekko już, Matthew. - Ok, teraz cię opatrzę... Alex? Tak? Zapytał Eli. - Tia... Opowiedziała Alex. Po zbadaniu Alex, Cece uciekł i jego Ghule też. Eli wyjaśnił Alex, o śluzakach, i tak zaczęła się ich na razie wspólna przygoda. Tylko... Gdzie pozostali...? I czy Raixo zostanie kolejnym Shane'm? To be Continued. - Hmmm....czyli nawet Pół - Bóg bierze w tym udział... To będzie nieco trudniejsze niż myślałem.... Powiedział Zeus... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Slugterra